


Records Store

by xinsyne



Category: ITZY, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blindness, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mentioned Hirai Momo, Mentioned Kang Seulgi, Mentioned Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinsyne/pseuds/xinsyne
Summary: Lia wanted to buy an LP record at a new record store in the neighborhood and Yeji just happens to be the daughter of the owner. What will their encounter come to be?
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 2





	Records Store

“Lia.” The young girl glanced up from her plate of food as she heard the man call her.  
“Yes Dad?” 

“It’s been a week since summer vacation, are you not going to hang out with any of your friends? You’ve been cooped up in this room the whole week.” The man said with a worried expression on his face. It wasn’t unusual that his daughter would just stay in her room but it’s summer vacation and he thought that his daughter should go outside more and at least breathe some fresh air. 

“I don’t know Dad, Ryujin and Yuna are out of town and I don’t really have any friends aside from them so I guess I’ll just stay at home until they comeback.” Lia replied, looking a bit down since her two best friends can’t hang out with her for another two weeks so she’s been spending her time just reading novels and watching some dramas these past few days. 

The only time she ever went out their house was to take her dog, Bella, out for a walk and maybe when she went to the convenience store nearby to buy some snacks. Lia sighed, her parents are probably just worried about her so they decided to talk about it during dinner. It was summer vacation after all, she should be outside enjoying the break, not stuck in the four corners of her room.

“Oh! I heard there’s a new records store at the corner near the convenience store nearby, I think you should check it out Noona”, Junsu, Lia’s younger brother suggested. And since Lia is a big fan of music and great audio systems, she can’t wait to visit the store already, finally, she could do something more interesting on summer instead of staying in her room. 

“I’ll definitely visit that one! Thanks Junsu”, Lia smiled at her brother. They might fight sometimes like most siblings does but the two definitely have a better relationship than most. Their parents smiled at the interaction, their daughter is finally getting out of the house and well, that’s great, they just wanted her to enjoy her summer break to the fullest anyways.

The next day came quickly. The sun dappled light into Lia’s curtains, waking her up with the best mood ever as she recalled her plan to visit the record store in the afternoon.

Lia can’t help but to feel impatient as she waits till the afternoon. Well, the clock always feels like it ticks slowly whenever we are waiting for something and that irked Lia. She had her music on the whole morning and she was almost done playing all the LP record she owns.  
Finally, the afternoon came. Lia quickly dressed herself with her best choice of clothes. She always cared about fashion so she never really just put on whatever she could find; she likes thinking about her outfit first.

And there it is, the record store she was so excited about. It looked aesthetically pleasing and it made Lia feel satisfied. She made her way inside the store pulling the handle of the glass door which made a clinking noise because of the shopkeeper’s bell hanging on top of it.

Lia scanned her eyes around the store. It was filled with a variety of Vinyl records and CDs, row after row. The smell of cardboard and paper was evident, along with the smell of plastic. Records stores usually smells like old books and Lia loves it. Most of the records are in good condition and the store is anything but dusty, well, maybe because it’s just a newly opened store.

But what caught Lia’s eye the most was the girl sitting beside the counter. The girl was wearing sunglasses despite the store being absolutely away from the sun, it was also a bit dim inside so it made Lia’s brow went up a bit.

‘Is it for fashion? Well, it does looks good on her but it’s not really suitable for a place like this’ Lia thought.

As Lia went near the odd girl, she could hear the song blasting through her earphones which made Lia smile a bit.

‘Obvious by Ariana Grande, she’s odd but I like her taste in music already’ 

Lia roamed the store once again, running her hands through the LP records as she looks for one to take home. Surprisingly, it didn’t take her long to find the album she was looking for everywhere but she found it here. Lia felt giddy, she has been looking for this album in particular but it was such a rare find and to find it in a new record store in her neighborhood was a big surprise.

Lia’s dad has been the biggest fan of IU’s music and he has been looking for this particular album as it was released as a vinyl LP album and it was rather a limited edition. Lia can’t wait to buy the album already and gift it to her dad as his birthday was coming in a week and this gift was definitely timely.

She went near the counter and called for the odd girl but the girl didn’t hear her speak as she was wearing her earphones and was blasting music on her ears.

Lia tapped on the girl’s shoulder making the girl flinch at the sudden contact. The odd girl removed her earphones from her ear and nervously looked around.

\-----

“W-what do you want?” Yeji said nervously, she blamed herself for stuttering but at least she sounded a bit more confident and maybe a bit loud?

Wearing those huge sunglasses was a cover. She didn’t want to get pitied at for not being able to see. Well, it was only a temporary blindness but Yeji wasn’t really taking it well, she feared not being able to see forever and it made her feel depressed.

It was the first time she went outside her room since they moved in the neighborhood and it was only because her brother and parents insisted that she should at least get out of her room instead of staying cooped up inside.

Yeji also wanted to go out but not when she’s blind. It could take a month or so, the doctor said and Yeji couldn’t wait to see again, she wanted to dance so bad. She missed dancing with her best friend, Chaeryeong. 

They were a famous duo at the campus and they were in the dance team which Chaeryeong’s sister was also in alongside their seniors which Yeji was also close to, Lisa, Momo and Seulgi. Those three are definitely unbeatable at dancing, they are monsters as Chaeryeong would often say whenever they watched the three dance in their own styles.

Yeji’s reminiscing of her past were interrupted when the girl in front of her, or maybe at the side called her again. Yeji doesn’t know where the girl is, she isn’t really used to being blind yet and she never wanted to get used to it.

“Excuse me? Uhm, I just want to buy this album, this one is rather rare I am so glad you have this”, the girl said in her honey-like voice which Yeji somehow liked hearing if not for her condition right now, she’d praise her voice and maybe make her a friend. 

But Yeji only wanted to get out of the current situation, she doesn’t want her to know she’s blind, nor anyone in this neighborhood. Her older brother said he’d only went out for a bit to buy snacks for the two of them at the convenience store nearby but it seems like he was taking too long.

Then, Yeji had a great idea, “Uhmm, sorry, that one’s not for sale”. She only wished the girl would believe her and leave her alone.  
“What? But why would you display it if it’s not?”, Lia asked confused. It doesn’t make sense that they would display the album if they weren’t even planning to sell it. But then again, the album was a limited edition, maybe it was already reserved for someone else?

Lia sighed, disappointed that she won’t be able to gift the album to her dad although its already in front of her holding it.

“I am so sorry, maybe we just forgot to put it away”, Yeji answered, wishing the girl would leave her alone already.

“But can I-“, Yeji was wishing for her brother to arrive as the girl wouldn’t stop talking to her and thankfully, Yeji’s brother did finally arrived.

Hyunjin was rushing inside the store worried about what would happen if a customer arrived and since her blind sister was the only one at the store at the moment, it would be a bit problematic. His sister is quite clever and well, creative when it comes to facing different situations she didn’t want to be in.

And his fear really did happen.

“Yeji, I am so so sorry I I took too long, I just met a longtime friend I didn’t expect to see.”, Hyunjin said which is really why he got late, he met his old friend who moved away when they were just kids, Jeongin, who’s currently part-timing at the convenience store. Yeji just nodded as an answer. She sighed in relief as her brother arrived at the right time.

‘Yeji? Oh, so that’s her name’ Lia thought as she looked at the girl and then she looked at the boy who just arrived curiously. He somehow has the same features with the girl sitting beside the counter. ‘Maybe her brother?’ Lia thought. But that wasn’t her business, she wanted to buy the album so bad and the boy looks a bit more approachable than the other so maybe she could somehow persuade him.

“I am so sorry Ms., my sister isn’t really feeling well and she doesn’t know anything about these LPs, do you need anything I can help you with?”, the boy said with an apologetic smile. 

“Oh yes, I was told that this album wasn’t for sale but I really want this so bad, maybe you have another one or you could order another one I could buy?” Lia asked, wishing that there is an available album for them to buy.

Hyunjin, on the other hand, almost face palmed himself when he heard Yeji told the girl the album wasn’t for sale. It was one of their most expensive album and it’s also a limited edition which just arrived the other day.

“Oh let me see, ah! You’re lucky, the one who ordered that album just backed out but are you sure you’re buying this album? It’s a bit expensive”, the boy said and smiled at Lia which made Lia smile widely but looked at the girl who just said that the album wasn’t for sale.

Hyunjin noticed the girl look at her sister so he quickly made an excuse. “Oh, I haven’t told my sister about it, I was just informed this morning so I’m really sorry about it.”

“No, it’s okay, but seriously thank you, I’ve been looking for this album everywhere, I’m so glad you have it.”, Lia said and smiled as she pays for the album in cash.

“It’s a limited edition, I say you are very lucky, maybe it’s meant to be yours, I’m Hyunjin by the way and this is my sister, Yeji. She’s a bit introverted so she doesn’t really go out. We just moved in this neighborhood not too long ago. I am so glad to meet you uhm?”, the boy introduced himself which Lia immediately answered when he asked her name.

“Choi Jisu, but most people call me Lia, I just live nearby”, Lia smiled and shook the boy’s hand.

“Well then Lia, nice to meet you, please come by our store often”, the boy said as Lia leaves the store. Lia just nodded and smiled as an answer, taking a one last glance at the odd girl who seems to be just staring somewhere. 

The girl was definitely pretty although Lia could only see some other parts of her face because of her huge sun glasses, she could still see her beautiful features, some of which looked very similar to her brother ‘Of course Lia, they’re siblings’.  
Lia just shrugged at the girl’s weird behavior and looked at the album she just bought. She skipped happily on the way home like a kid, her Dad will be really happy at her gift, she just hoped he hasn’t found one yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I published this on wattpad but I thought I should put it here too haha
> 
> I'm not really good at writing but I just love this story so I wrote it <3


End file.
